


Halloween

by wtffangirl



Category: How to Get Away with Murder
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-02
Updated: 2015-11-02
Packaged: 2018-04-29 13:38:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5129636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wtffangirl/pseuds/wtffangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fluff makes the world a better place. So here's some more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Halloween

A little fluff makes the world go round. 

 

It was Saturday night and Annalise was sitting at home alone. Somehow Frank, Bonnie, and all of her students had disappeared. She had clearly told them that they didn’t have the night off to go party but considering the week they had maybe that’s just what they needed. There was a knock at the door around 10pm. Annalise rolled her eyes, she barely had enough energy to get up and open the door. 

“What is it?” she said harshly before looking to see who it was

“Jeez. I know you’ve never been a people person but it’s Halloween lighten up” Eve said with a smirk, dressed in a cat costume, if you could even call it that. It looked more like lingerie and cat ears but it’s not like Annalise was complaining. 

The only thing more apparent than how great she looked was how hilarious it was that she was dressed up. She couldn’t help but laugh.

“What on earth are you wearing?” Annalise was starting to tear up from laughing so hard.

Seeing Annalise laugh made her happy. It almost made up for how ridiculous she looked.

 

“I let judge Neal convince me to go to a Halloween party while I was in town. She said she had forgotten to give you these case files. I’d told her I’d stop by and give them to you.” Eve handed her a brown envelope with the word confidential stamped on top of it. 

“More work. Great. Why don’t you come in. You have to be freezing” It was around 30 degrees and she was barely wearing any clothing.

Around fifteen minutes later they were sitting in Annalise’s office sharing a bottle of wine.

“Do you remember that Halloween party you dragged me to in college? It was terrible” 

Annalise almost snorted she laughed so hard. 

“What do you mean? You literally ran all over campus hysterical and all over me”

“Don’t make it sound like such a bad thing. If my memory serves me correctly you weren't exactly complaining. Not to mention it ended with my head in the toilet for the next hour and a hangover that lasted days” She said passing a newly opened bottle of wine to Annalise after pouring herself a glass.

“I find it hard to believe you have any memory from that night.”

They had made their way to the couch and were getting a little more comfortable. Annalise had nuzzled up to Eve and Eve’s hand was resting on her thigh. 

Eve laughed and looked at Annalise “I just remembered something about that night..”

“What?”

She bit her lip and laughed again.

“It’s silly”

“So tell me” she whispered seductively. They were both on about their fourth glass of wine and Annalise especially was known to be a little bit of a flirt after getting some alcohol in her system. A lot of one when it came to Eve. 

Eve knew what was happening but at this point she was too drunk to care. 

“After the party we went to the car.. and in the back seat...”

They both laughed.

“That was the night I learned about your little sweet spot” 

“Now I know you’re drunk. I don’t have one” 

“Oh really?” 

Annalise took her index finger and ran it down the middle of Eve's back softly. She closed her eyes and smiled with pleasure. Annalise kissed her neck gently and she let out a moan. There was one specific spot on the left side of her neck right under her jaw bone that made her go crazy. Annalise brushed over it delicately before sucking on it. She muttered Annalise’s name under her breath and squeezed her thigh. 

“Do you remember now?”

“I don’t know. I think you need to remind me again” 

“My pleasure” She said with a flirtatious smile. Annalise took her hand and guided her upstairs. Which is where they stayed happily for the rest of the night.


End file.
